Lorsque le coeur s'empare de l'inconscient
by leetha
Summary: Pour Lily, la journée débute sur un mauvais pied et ça ne s'arrange pas lorsque suite à un baiser vivement échangé, son coeur s'emballe et tentes de prendre possession de son esprit. OS JPLE


Lorsque le cœur s'empare de l'inconscient:

-«Lily, debout!»

Violement écartée des bras de Morphée par les cris hystériques d'Alice j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, juste assez pour envoyer un regard noir à ma tortionnaire puis décidant qu'il n'était décidément pas temps de se lever, je les refermais avec bonheur. Le temps de deux petites, minuscules secondes avant qu'Alice n'emploie les grands moyens et, s'empare de ma couverture, m'exposant au froid hivernal. Grognant et soupirant, je m'extirpais enfin de mon confortable cocon qui ne l'était d'ailleurs plus et me levais… du pied gauche. La journée promettait d'être excellente!

En pestant je me préparais rapidement, mordais dans un croissant puis filais à mon premier cours de la journée, Potion. Je me mettais au premier rang, sortais mes affaires et attendait l'arrivée du professeur, sentant qu'il allait m'annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin, il arriva et la bonne nouvelle le suivit de près.

-«Bien, tout le monde est là. Apprécia Slughorn. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer de l'amortensia, c'est une potion dont la préparation demande beaucoup de délicatesse. C'est pourquoi j'ai formé des groupes de deux mélangeant les niveaux de manière à ce que chaque binôme ait une chance de réussir sa préparation. Miss Evans sera avec la catastrophe de la classe, Mr Potter, Mr Rogue sera avec…» Le professeur continua mais je ne l'écoutais plus.

Je m'attendais à une mauvaise nouvelle oui, mais pas à une nouvelle aussi terrifiante! Je vais devoir passer deux heures au coté de Potter! Le visage inexpressif, je me tournais vers l'arrogant et prétentieux Mr «Chevilles-enflées» et me retins très difficilement de lui envoyer ma main en pleine face. Il souriait! Bien sûr lui il était ravi d'être avec moi, ça lui permettrait de ne rien faire des deux heures puisqu'il doit bien se douter que jamais je ne le laisserais approcher de MA potion et comme ça, il pourra passer le temps en jouant à son jeu favori: M'emmerder! «Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi? Lily, ca ne te dirais pas de sortir avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard?» «Allez Lily avoue, tu rêves de moi toutes les nuits!» «Salut Lil's t'as passé de bonnes vacances, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué?»... etc. etc.

-«Potter je te préviens si tu ouvres la bouche je te la referme de force!» Sifflais-je sentant venir un commentaire de mon coéquipier.

-«Oh allez Lily, fait pas la tête, tout le monde sait bien que tu es ravie qu'on nous ait mis ensembles!» Répliquât Mr Tête-enflé avec son plus grand sourire Colgate.

-«Dans tes rêves!»

-«Si tu savais ce que tu fais dans mes rêves…»

Le temps que je comprenne ce que venait d'insinuer Potter, je m'étais saisi d'une poignée d'empestine et lui avait fourré dans la bouche.

-«Miss Evans, je m'attendais à plus de sérieux de votre part!» S'offusqua Slughorn. «Emmenez votre camarade à l'infirmerie puis vous reviendrez tous les deux après vos cours pour finir votre potion!»

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-«Voilà, vous avez toute la salle pour vous, je vous laisse travailler, je reviendrais dans deux heures constater de l'évolution de votre préparation, en espérant que je ne trouverais aucun mort en arrivant.» Ravi de sa petite blague, Slughorn sortit, me laissant seule avec Potter.

-«Ma première heure de colle… Tu te rends compte que je dois passer ma première heure de colle avec toi, la personne qui m'insupporte le plus!» Pestais-je tout en sortant mes affaires.

-«J'en suis navré pour toi mais crois le ou non, ça ne m'amuses pas plus que toi d'être coincé ici, j'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir!» Riposta acidement Potter.

Choquée par le ton qu'il avait employé, je me tournais vers Potter et remarquais enfin qu'il n'avait pas l'air normal, alors qu'on ne le voit jamais sans son stupide sourire charmeur, là ses lèvres s'étaient retroussées en une petite moue et dans ses yeux dansait une lueur d'inquiétude.

Continuant la préparation du filtre, je faisais désespérément travailler mes méninges, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter James Potter. Je me demandais s'il y avait un quelquonque problème dans sa famille lorsqu'il m'attrapa le bras.

-«Lâches moi!» Pestais-je essayant de me dégager et, à ma grande surprise il me lâchât immédiatement.

-«T'allais mettre une feuille de trop.» Se justifiât-il.

-«Oh… Merci.» Marmonnais-je et rien que ce petit mot m'écorchât la bouche.

Je retournais à ma préparation, m'efforçant de ne plus penser à Potter ou à la raison de son inquiétude lorsque la réponse me frappa de plein fouet. Remus! Cette nuit là c'était la pleine lune hors Remus était un loup garou, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu en cours de la journée. Quand à Potter, il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Non, SES amis car il sait bien que même sans lui, ils iront voir Remus sous leur forme animagus. Parce que tous trois, Potter, Black et Pettigrow sont des animagus, dans toute autre circonstance, je les aurais trouvé inconscients et dangereux pour eux même et les aurait sûrement dénoncés à Mac Gonnagall mais sachant qu'ils ont fait ça pour pouvoir venir en aide à Remus lors de ses transformations, je trouve ça inconscient, certes mais aussi touchant. C'est d'ailleurs la seule action de Potter qui aient réussi à me toucher au cours des longes années que nous avons passées dans la même salle commune. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand Potter m'attrapa encore le bras.

-«Tu pourrais te concentrer s'il te plaît? Je ne tiens pas à revenir demain!» Fit il alors que je constatais que j'avais failli mettre une plume de phénix au lieu d'une plume de paon.

-«Oh ça va, si tu me trouves si nulle que ça, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller seul! Après tout c'est ta faute si on en est là!»

-«Ma faute? Bien sûr, j'ai l'habitude de me fourrer des poignées d'empestine dans la bouche!»

-«Je t'avais prévenu et tu as quand même fait un commentaire pervers!»

-«En même temps si tu n'étais pas aussi…»

-«Aussi quoi?!»

-«Ste Nitouche, Préfète parfaite… etc.»

-«Je préfère encore être une préfète parfaite qu'un gamin et je ne suis pas une saintenitouche!»

-«Bien sûr que si!»

-«Non!»

-«Prouves-le!»

Je m'arrêtais, face à lui, fulminante de colère, je m'attendais même à sentir des nuages de fumée s'échapper de mes oreilles. Il voulait que je lui prouve que je n'étais pas une Ste Nitouche? Et bien il allait être servi. Je ne fis ni une ni deux et m'emparais de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Alors que je le sentais essayer d'approfondir ce baiser, je le repoussais brutalement.

-«C'est bon convaincu? Demandais-je en m'éloignant de lui, attrapant un parchemin pour noter mes observations quant à la potion.»

-«Absolument. Au moins maintenant je sais que j'ai toujours eu raison, tu es dingue de moi. La preuve, tu t'es jetée sur moi dès que tu en as eu l'occasion!»

-«La ferme Potter! Je ne t'ai pas embrassé je t'ai donné une preuve et tu peux toujours courir pour que je recommence! Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi, tu m'entends, JA-MAIS!»

-«On ne t'as jamais dit de ne jamais dire jamais?"

-«Potter, dégages ou je te jure que je te fais taire!»

-«Mais avec plaisir.» Me répondit celui-ci et sans le moindre mot, il sortit, me laissant seule face à ma potion.

Crispée de rage je tentais de me détendre et repris la feuille sur la quelle j'avais noté mes observations et me relut. Puis, prise de colère face à ce que j'avais inconsciemment écrit, je froissais le parchemin et le jetais à la poubelle puis, d'un geste rageur recommençais mes observations.

Dans la corbeille se trouvait la vérité que m'avait fait découvrir ce baiser partagé avec Potter, cette vérité que j'avais inconsciemment écrite:

_Tu es celui que j'ai toujours cherché,_

_C'est ce que j'__ai fini par app__rendre_

_A travers ce baiser rapidement échangé._

_Il a suffit d'un moment tendre_

_Pour que se lézarde mon armure_

_Tous ces mensonges derrière les quels je m'étais cachée._

_Et pourtant reste encore le plus dur,_

_Car si mon cœur s'est rendu, mon esprit ne cesse son échauffourée._

_Je me sais à présent dépendante de toi,_

_Mais c'est un pouvoir que je continuerais à te nier._

_Car la peur s'est emparée de moi,_

_Je n'avais jamais cru qu'un jour je pourrais t'aimer._


End file.
